


A Little Surprise

by TheRedPaladin101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Short-Story, Fluff, M/M, Very short and kind of rushed, just pure fluff, short-story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: "Just watching Earth," he answered. "It's the 23rd where my family is." Keith hummed, eyes slipping shut. Lance smiled and kissed his forehead, keeping his gaze on the hologram. "Christmas was always my favorite holiday, you know? Seeing my siblings' faces light up whenever I hand them their gifts... Seeing my niece and nephew tackle everyone with hugs for whatever they got... Watching cheesy Christmas movies while drinking hot chocolate..." Lance sighed, rubbing Keith's back. He knew his boyfriend was asleep by now, which helped him let this personal information out. Lance nuzzled Keith's fluffy hair, closing his eyes. "This will be the first Christmas I miss..."





	A Little Surprise

Ever since Pidge hooked up the system that connected their timezone with Earth's, Lance has been feeling a lot better. Sometimes, whenever he couldn't sleep after a mission, he'd wander to the lounge and pull up the system to check on Earth. Sometimes it'd be morning, sometimes it'd be night. He would smile to himself as he predicted what his family would be doing. He watched holidays roll by one by one as the months of war dragged on. When Halloween came around, he convinced the whole castle to dress up and eat a whole bunch of sweets Hunk cooked up. Hunk was very excited when Pidge pointed out Thanksgiving was coming up. 

Now, Lance felt a longing in his chest when he was sitting in the lounge one night, watching the hologram. The small Earth circled slowly, a red dot pulsing softly in the area where Lance's family lived. The time ticked on, showing it was seven in the morning where his family was. Under the time was the date - December 23rd. 

Lance sighed softly, his eyes burning from staring at the hologram for the last hour. He couldn't sleep again, and now here he was - watching the time tick by on his home planet. 

"Lance?" a tired voice popped up behind him. Lance tilted his head back, spotting the red paladin standing in the doorway. Lance didn't even hear the doors open. 

"Hey, Keith," Lance whispered, watching Keith yawn and rub his eye sleepily. Keith had stolen Lance's shirt again, and was only in his boxers. Lance tightened the strap around his waist and stood up, crossing his arms. "What're you doing up?"

Keith shrugged, walking around the couch towards him. "Just woke up..." 

"Coran said you should be resting," Lance scolded softly. Keith looked down, his fingers moving to fiddle with the helm of his shirt. When he didn't speak up, Lance sighed and sat back down, beckoning Keith closer. 

"What are you doing?" Keith asked once he was settled in Lance's arms, nuzzling his chest happily. Lance hummed, weaving his fingers through Keith's hair. 

"Just watching Earth," he answered. "It's the 23rd where my family is." Keith hummed, eyes slipping shut. Lance smiled and kissed his forehead, keeping his gaze on the hologram. "Christmas was always my favorite holiday, you know? Seeing my siblings' faces light up whenever I hand them their gifts... Seeing my niece and nephew tackle everyone with hugs for whatever they got... Watching cheesy Christmas movies while drinking hot chocolate..." Lance sighed, rubbing Keith's back. He knew his boyfriend was asleep by now, which helped him let this personal information out. Lance nuzzled Keith's fluffy hair, closing his eyes. "This will be the first Christmas I miss..." 

Keith shifted in his arms, mumbling his name in his sleep. Smiling, he pressed his lips to his forehead again. "It's fine, I guess. I have you here with me - and Hunk and the others. At least I'm not alone, yeah?" 

Falling silent, Lance yawned and finally settled down. Memories of his family during Christmas filled his head, sending him into a peaceful sleep. 

 

Lance felt his chest tighten as he watched the hologram tick closer towards midnight for Earth - closer to the 25th. He had just finished training with Shiro and Hunk, a towel draped over his bare shoulders from the shower he just took. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the seconds ticking closer and closer to the dreaded 12:00. He rubbed his face, his eyes warming up. 

As soon as the eleven changed to a twelve, the doors to the lounge slid open, followed by a loud "Lance!" The Cuban jolted and whirled around, finding Keith running up to him with a _very _large smile on his face. "What? Did Shay and Hunk go on a date I didn't know about?"__

__Keith snorted. "No no, I need to show you something." Keith grabbed his hand and tugged him off the couch - away from the hologram and out of the room. Lance squeaked, following Keith with slightly wide eyes. "Woah, where are we going?" Keith didn't answer, his smile widening though. Lance puffed and continued to follow, frowning when he heard music. Familiar music._ _

__The doors to the control room slid open when the two came up to it. Lance froze when he saw and heard what was inside._ _

__"Merry Christmas!" Everyone spread their arms wide when the two arrived. Lance's jaw fell, looking around the dim room with brightly colored lights. A tree-looking thing stood in the middle of the room with balls of lights hanging from the branches. Wrapped up boxes sat under it with a few of them moving around - which worried Lance for a second. Pidge was completely wrapped up in strands of lights. Hunk and Shiro wore poorly made Santa hats while Coran and Allura had on Christmas colored Altean clothes._ _

__"Oh my god..." Lance breathed out, stepping into the room. "What... How...?"_ _

__"It was Keith's idea," Pidge squeaked out from under all the lights. "Hunk and Allura gathered up some Christmas looking stuff and put this all together!"_ _

__"You..." Lance turned to Keith. He flushed and smiled, taking Lance's hands in his. "You told me Christmas was your favorite holiday, and I didn't want you to miss it..."_ _

__Lance felt his eyes water. He bit his lip and smiled, tackling Keith in a tight hug. "Thank you... Thank you, so much..."_ _

__Keith smiled and hugged him back. "Merry Christmas, Lance."_ _


End file.
